Oka Ruto
Oka Ruto ist eine weibliche Studentin der Akademi High School und wird eine zukünftige Rivalin im Yandere Simulator sein. Sie wurde im 15thNov-Update eingebaut. Oka ist die Gründerin und Präsidentin des zweiten Occult Clubs an der Schule. Beziehung zu Senpai "We're about to summon a demon... would you like to join us? That boy... I can't stop thinking about him... I'm sure he cast a hex on me..." Da sie eine Rivalin ist, ist sie in ihn verliebt. Der Weg, wie sie sich kennen lernen, ist sehr skurril. YandereDev äußert sich auf Twitter dazu nicht mehr. Hintergründe In den ersten paar Wochen wird sie nicht in der Schule erscheinen (Endphase). Während sie abwesend ist, wird ein Mitglied des Occult Clubs sie vertreten. Die Vertretung wird dem Spieler erlauben, dem Club beizutreten und an Clubaktivitäten teilzunehmen, während Oka abwesend ist. In den Debug-Builds kann der Spieler Oka durch die Schule gehen sehen (siehe die Routine). Ihre derzeitigen Merkmale sind temporär und werden sich noch ändern. Erscheinungsbild Oka hat unordentliches, schulterlanges Haar, davon fällt eine Strähne mittig ins Gesicht. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblau, ihre Augen hellviolett. Ihre Lippen und ihre Haut sind blass. Sie hat grau-schwarze Augenringe, die durch ihren Schlafmangel zustandekommen. Einige andere Erscheinungsbilder können auf Druelbozos DeviantArt-Account eingesehen werden. YandereDev hat noch andere Erscheinungsbilder entworfen, die angeblich nicht bis zu einem Feb 16-Update vorkommen sollen. In ihrem zweiten Erscheinungsbild sind ihre Haare noch unordentlicher und ein wenig dunkler. Oka trägt dieselbe Standard-Uniform wie die anderen Schülerinnen, außer der Spieler hat die Schülerinnen angepasst. Sie trägt außerdem knie-hohe, graue Socken und lange graue Handschuhe mit Spinnennetzmuster, die über den ganzen Arm gehen. Dazu noch die Halskette des Occult Clubs und das Abzeichen eines Clubleaders. Sie geht etwas langsamer als die anderen weiblichen NPC-Charakteren und hat die Hände vor ihrer Brust gefaltet. Sie schaut immer schüchtern zu Boden. Persönlichkeit Oka ist eine Stalkerin, besitzt jedoch keine Yandere-Persönlichkeit. Ihre Angewohnheiten lassen sie schüchtern und unsozial wirken. Seit frühester Kindheit ist sie von Paranormalem besessen. Oka ist eine Einzelgängerin. Wenn sie Zeugin eines Verbrechens wird, fleht sie Yandere Chan (Spieler) an, das sie es niemanden sage, was sie gesehen hat. Sie wehrt sich nicht, wenn sie angegriffen wird. Noch ist unklar, ob sie eine andere Persönlichkeitsform erhalten wird, wenn sie eine Rivalin wird. Routine 7:03 AM Oka betritt das Schulgelände. Sie hat vorher kein Mobiltelefon in der Hand, sondern guckt schüchtern zu Boden. 7:06 AM Sie zieht an ihrem Spind ihre Indoor-Schuhe an. 7:17 AM bis 8:00 AM Sie wird die Basu-Schwestern auf dem Dach beobachten. Wenn man versucht einen Panty Shot zu machen, wird sie einen kurzen Moment mit dem Stalken aufhören, kehrt jedoch während des Sprechens wieder um und beobachtet weiter. Video Tabelle 8:07 AM Oka betritt Klassenraum 3-2 und setzt sich. 1:10 PM Da die Basu-Schwestern auf dem Dach zu Mittag essen, geht Oka in den Occult Club und stellt sich in die Mitte des Pentagrammes. 1:23 PM Sie geht wieder in ihre Klasse zurück. 3:30 PM Sie geht in den Occult Club und stellt sich in die Mitte des Pentagrammes. 3:39 PM Sie steht in der Mitte des Pentagrammes und bleibt dort, bis die Schule vorbei ist. Nachts Sie bleibt lange wach und recherchiert über paranormale Dinge. Gewöhnlicherweise schaut sie Horrorfilme und liest. Sie schläft kaum, weswegen sie dunkle Augenringe hat. Beziehungen Oka Ruto hegt zu bestimmten Charakteren bestimmte Beziehungen. Sie sind nicht immer positiv. Basu-Schwestern Sie beobachtet die Basu-Schwestern Sakyu und Inkyu täglich. Sie versucht vergeblich zu beweisen, dass die beiden ein Succubus und ein Vampir sind, wie es in ihren Schüler-Profilen angedeutet wird. Shin Higaku Wie von Druelbozo angekündigt, wird Shin Higaku ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Okkult Clubs sein. Es ist noch nicht bestätigt, in welcher Beziehung die beiden stehen. Supana Churo Seit Supana dem Okkultclub beigetreten ist, sind sie gute Freundinnen. Kokuma Jutsu Seit Kokuma dem Okkultclub beigetreten ist, sind sie gute Freundinnen. Ayano Aishi Schon am ersten Schultag ist ihr Ayano aufgefallen. Sie hat sich bemüht, ihre Freundin zu werden, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Trivia * Ihre Lieblings-Creepypasta wird alles populäre 2016 sein.. * Sie hat ein Angst- und Paranoiaproblem. * Okas dunkles Geheimnis ist damit verbunden, dass sie die ersten Wochen nicht zur Schule kommt. * Oka Ruto ist ein Wortspiel des Wortes Okkult, das im japanischen Katakana Okaruto (オカルト) bedeutet. * Oka wurde erst durch einen Vorschlags-Thread erstellt. In einem der ersten "Vorschlags-Threads" schlug jemand die Idee eines weiblichen Goth-Rivalen vor. Der erste Gedanke von YandereDev war ein niedliches schüchternes Mädchen. * In Zukunft kann es sein dass, wenn Oka getötet wird, sie nach ihrem Tod als Geist gesehen werden kann. * Oka hat bereits Corpse Party gespielt. * Ihre Brustgröße ist eine Einheit. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Occult Club